


The Outsider

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot-Oliver and Felicity's relationship from their friends point of view. First up Tommy Meryln</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsider

The Outsiders

*******

The first time Tommy Merlyn met Felicity Smoak he was amused to say the least. At the time Oliver had only been CEO for 2 months and he had heard Oliver mention her plenty but it wasn't until they met did he start considering the possibility that there was something going on between the two.

Tommy and Oliver were finally meeting up for a night out, They hadn't seen eachother in weeks due to their conflicting sechdules. Oliver had told him Felicity was the one that set it up since she was insitant on making him take time away from CEO and Arrow duties to be Oliver Queen for awhile.

When Tommy arrived at the Queen Household Rasia had told him Oliver was in his bedroom finishing up some work. Tommy thanked Rasia and rushed up the steps. It was Girls Night at Verdent and he wanted to get there before all the good ones were gone.

"Yo Ollie let's g-" The last thing Tommy excpeted to see upon entering his friends room was a half naked blone, and by half naked he meant wearing only his friends shirt. Both parties completely froze, in hindsight Tommy figured he should have knocked he blamed the mistake on habit. Oliver walking out from his closet in only a pair of pants didn't do any good for the situation, so the three of them stood there in silence for all of three seconds before anyone spoke.

"Oliver and I aren't sleeping together." Both males shoot their attention to her Tommy wearing the biggest grin on his face. "It looks like that, but I swear he just got me wet." She cringes and takes another slow step toward him. Before he could actually get a word in Felicity continued hoping to dig herself out of the mess she'd created. "What I meant was, wet as in he spilled his drink on me, not wet in any other meaning of the word because that would be weird and very innapropriate. I'm sorry if I'm talking so much, I tend to ramble, my brain and my mouth don't like to work together. Hopefully you'll get used to it. I'm Felicity, you must be Tommy." He nods and extends hims arm to shake Felicitys hand suprised the blonde managed to get all that out in one breath. 

Whilst shaking her hand his eyes stay on Oliver who is breaking his neck just to avoid looking at him.

"You're right Ollie she is beautiful." He leans forward placing a kiss on the back of the blondes hand. "Its a pleasure Felicity.Oliver speaks very highly of you." Felicity turns 10 shades of red but manages to mumble a 'same' in the brunettes direction. 

"I'll be out in a minute Tommy." Tommys grin grows. Only Oliver could make a sentence as innocent as that seem like the harshest threat in the world. Raising his hands in surrender Tommy backed out of the room leaving the blondes to deal with their current situation. Tommy knew then Felicity was different. Oliver was never one to let a girl borrow his things. Not even Laurel wore his shirts (much to her annoyance). For ten minutes Tommy stood outside the door waiting for his friend to finish, just as he was about to knock on the door it swung open. Both Felicity and Oliver dressed and ready. He was informed they would be dropping her off first. Tommy reminded himself to ask if they purposely cordinated and decided to wear red that night.

*

The next time he saw Felicity was at a Queen Consolidated. He was waiting for their meeting to finish so he and Oliver could work out final details of some of the changes going on in Verdant. Tommy sat outside the confrence room looking into the tension filled room.

Felicity was sat beside Oliver whom was currently in a heated conversation with one Isobel Roshev. Its no secret Oliver was more than underqulified for his role as CEO and ever since his acceptance of the position companies have flown all through QC trying to get rid of him to gain control of the company. Its been almost a year and Tommy couldn't be happier his friend and the comapny was still standing. In fact it was even growing.

That's not the point though. To anyone in Starling City its known Oliver Queen has a temper, you just have to know the right buttons to push and from experience Tommy knew Isobel did her research, Tommy knew Isobel had a way to push him over the edge, if she didn't none of them would be there. From what he could see whatever she was saying was working. Olivers hand that rested on top of the table was clenched into a fist, his lips clamped in a tight frown and his eyes were snapped shut. Tommy knew he was seconds away from an explosion, but apparently he wasn't the only one.

Tommy saw a slight movement from beside Oliver. Felicity had reached down grabbing the hand closest to her. She intertwined their fingers before giving them a tight squeeze. Tommy thought he was seeing things for a moment because it was as if the past few minutes hadn't happened. Olivers features completely changed. One touch from her and he looked way relaxed. 

Felicity looked over at her boss mouthing a few words that were unknown to him but whatever was said made Oliver smile, he nods then turns his attention back to Isobel who looks more than angry at their interaction. The two go back to talking Oliver sitting a little bit taller.

Tommy knows then there is something off, she was way too familar with him to just be his assistant, he was way too different with her for them to just be his friends.

*

The next thing he noticed was how much they cared for eachother, sure Oliver was a caring guy but when it came to Felicity it was as if he could not bare the thought of anything bad happening to her, As well as Felicity to him.

Tommy made his rounds through the club stopping to talk with the flood of woman he encountered. It was only 11:30 when he saw Team Arrow storming through the crowd of people. Tommy excused himself from Laurels precence and followed them down.

Oliver was sitting at Felicity's desk looking through videos of Max Fuller's Casino. He remembers they went there earlier that night hoping to stop the recent flow of Vertigo that has made an apperance since the doors have opened.

"We need to find her." Oliver storms over to the adjacent table flipping it over, all of its items scattering across the floor.

Felicity went undercover and no one has seen or heard from her all night. Which explained why Oliver was particularly uptight. Sara told Tommy that Oliver had convinced himself it was his fault for letting her go, which Tommy doubted was true. They all know Felicity has a mind of her own and no matter how against the plan he was Felicity was the only girl who fit the mans type and she was more than willing to step up and help out the team.

"Oliver I'm sure she's fine." Oliver ignored Tommys words and continued hitting the punching bag at a faster pace. After that no one said a thing, they all just took turns searching for anything on the computer. Anything that would give them an ounce of hope.

Tommy will admit he's seen Oliver angry, he's also seen Oliver worried. However the emotions he was displaying right now was way beyond the combined intensity of the two. Oliver was covering his worry with anger because its the only emotion he knows how to control.

The door to the foundry is opened and all their heads snap up the steps to see their blonde T.A standing there. Her hair tangled, her makeup faded and her clothes dishevled. The team watches as she runs directly to Oliver wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I'm fine. Just like I told you I'd be." His arm warps around her lower back pulling her closer now completely relaxed. Tommy didn't miss the relief across the rest of the teams faces when they saw their final member was safe, however no one made a move towards her. They instead let the two have their moment.

For the rest of the night Oliver didn't take his eyes off of her, even when she was sitting in her chair rambling about how they'd damaged her babies trying to find her.

"I'm never leaving this chair again. All these weapons and you guys can't even protect my babies." No one misses the relived look on Olivers face or the satisfied one on Felicity's. "Momma's here, they didn't mean to hurt you."

*

She was never afraid to stand up to him. It was hilarious at times how she managed to make the big, bad Arrow scared for his life. It slowly and surely became more and more entertaining.

"You are such an ass."

"Excuse me?" Oliver lowers his bow slowly turning towards the blonde. 

It was mid-afternoon when she came storming in. Sara and Diggle were on the mats and Tommy was looking at something on his phone. When those five words were shouted from the entrance they all snapped their heads toward her, her quick desent down the stairs scaring them all. 

She stops in front of him and although she was about one foot shorter than him she held herself three feet higher.

"Don't 'excuse me' me. What the hell was with you this morning. You shoo'd me."

"Felicity-"

"No. You told me to get you coffee then proceeded to tell your sports friend that I was- and I quote, "Just your secratary. "

"You're the one that says you don't want people to know you're my assistant."

"And secratary is better. G-d Oliver I had half-a-mind to poison you. I almost did."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're an ass. And if you do it again you can kiss the whole being a billionaire goodbye." Then like any true argument winner she storms out, shutting the foundry door behind her.

*

The last thing he noticed, and probably something he should have known all along. 

She was perfect for him.

Oliver wasn't the same person he was before the getting on the Gambit. It was the island that changed him. And Felicity was always there to understand that. She didn't pressure him to talk and was ways there for support, even if it meant being Assistant to the CEO.

Tommy could tell Oliver loved her. He could tell by the way he smiled, how he would always look at her like she was the most valuable thing in the world or how he'd find any excuse to touch her, at anytime, no matter who was nearby. Tommy knew that Oliver was falling quick and despite his lack of dobut Felicity wouldn't let him chase her away. Not again.


End file.
